Dark World Calling
by Moonfairyhime
Summary: It's another Dark World fic... with Takari. T.K. and Kari are both transported and they come across... Please read and reveiw!


This is another one of those Takari/Dark World ficcys. Why? Because I have wanted to do one   
of these for a lonnnnngggggg time.  
  
T.K. and Kari are 13, so is Davis.  
Cody is 11.  
Yolei and Ken are 14.  
Izzy: 15  
Matt and Tai: 16  
  
I don't own Digimon, I never will.   
  
Quote of the Fic: "There are no coincidences. Only inevitabilities." Mrs. Mackenzie,   
Card Captors  
  
"Dark World Calling"  
~~  
  
The Dark World was calling. Both could feel it. Both had woken up countless times in the   
night from a nightmare about it. But neither knew what to do.  
  
~~  
  
The next day was dark and stormy, matching both T.K.'s and Kari's moods. Neither had slept   
well in the last week, but now they were just starting to show that to everyone else. They   
could feel the tug of the Dark World, and both were fighting. Neither T.K. nor Kari told   
anyone, including each other, for fear of worrying their friends too much.   
  
"T.K., what's wrong?" Kari asked. She and T.K. were waiting in the Computer Lab for the rest   
of the DigiDestined.  
  
"Nothing really, I've just been having trouble sleeping," replied T.K., hoping Kari would take   
the hint and leave the subject alone.  
  
"T.K., you can't lie to me. What's wrong?" Kari said.  
  
'Okay, that didn't work, let's try changing the subject,' T.K. thought then replied out loud,   
"What's wrong with you, you look tried also."  
  
Kari frowned, "Don't try and change the subject!"  
  
T.K. sighed, "It's nothing really. I just keep having these nightmares."  
  
Kari blinked for a moment. T.K. was having nightmares, too? What was going on?  
  
"About what?" Kari ventured, a little unsure.  
  
"Nothing really." T.K. replied.  
  
"T.K., don't make me drag this out of you," Kari replied, "Because I will."  
  
T.K. frowned, knowing all to well she would, "It's about the Dark World, or something..."  
  
"But you wake up before you can fully tell what's going on." Kari finished.  
  
Both looked at each other. "We're having the same nightmares?" they said simultaneously.   
  
"I wonder what-"  
  
Before T.K. could finish the sentence, Yolei, Cody, Davis, Matt, Tai, and Izzy walked through   
the door. T.K. and Kari looked towards each other and sighed.  
  
"Hey Squirt!" Matt greeted as he hugged his brother. Matt waited for a reply about the   
much-hated nickname, and was surprised when no reply came.  
  
Yolei didn't take notice, "Ken is busy at his school, so he can't come with us today."  
  
Tai looked to his sister, "You ready to go? Our Digimon should be waiting for us on the other   
side of the gate."  
  
Kari just shrugged, making Tai blink for a minute then tossing a glance over to Matt, who   
shrugged.  
  
"DigiPort OPEN!" Davis said as they were transported through the gate and to the DigiWorld.  
  
As they greeted their Digimon, both Patamon and Gatomon noticed something odd about their   
DigiDestined, but just shrugged it off.   
  
~~  
  
As the group was walking through the DigiWorld, each brother noticed how quiet their sibling   
was. T.K. looked pale and Kari had sweat forming around her brow even though they hadn't   
walked for long and it wasn't hot out. Both were trailing behind the group a little, and each   
looked extremely tired.   
  
"T.K., you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
T.K. nodded, "I'm fine Matt."  
  
Tai turned to Kari, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Suddenly, both Kari and T.K. felt cold breezes on their backs. The DigiWorld wasn't hot,   
but it wasn't that cold either. T.K. and Kari, who had been towards the back of the line,   
both gasped and looked at each other, each feeling the pull of the Dark World getting stronger.  
  
Matt and Tai, who noticed their younger siblings tailing behind even more asked the others to   
slow down for a minute so T.K. and Kari could catch up.  
  
"Hey T.J.! Kari, come on! We don't have all day!" Davis shouted.  
  
When T.K. caught up to Matt, he looked to his older brother, "Matt, do me a favor."  
  
Matt nodded, "What?"  
  
"Catch me."  
  
With those words, T.K.'s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed. Matt grabbed   
his little brother before he could hit the ground, worriedly shaking him.  
  
Kari looked to Tai and whispered 'catch me', also, as her eyes rolled into the back of her head   
and she collapsed also. Tai caught Kari before she could hit the ground, and began to shake   
her shoulders and then feel her forehead.   
  
"T.K.!" Matt called, shaking his brother.  
  
"Kari, come on!" Tai said, shaking his sister.  
  
The other DigiDestined, who noticed their friends' collapse, gathered around the worried   
brothers. Patamon and Gatomon shook their heads worriedly.  
  
"What happened?" Matt demanded, his eyes never leaving his fallen brother.  
  
Suddenly, T.K. and Kari's fallen bodies flashed once and disappeared. Matt and Tai's eyes   
flashed angrily, and then looked to their siblings Digimon for an explanation.   
  
Patamon and Gatomon looked to each other.  
  
"You don't think..." Patamon began.  
  
"The Dark World? It's the only thing that makes sense." Gatomon replied.  
  
Both brothers looked at each other, both worried. The Dark World had taken both of their   
siblings before, but this time they didn't have their Digimon.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Kari woke up and noticed the familiar colorless place. "Well, the colors are still the same..."   
  
T.K. groaned next to her. Immediately, Kari turned around and helped him sit up.  
  
"You okay T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"I feel like I run over by a truck, but other than that, I'm fine." T.K. replied, blinking his   
eyes into focus.  
  
"Funny." Kari replied sourly.  
  
Both stood up and looked around.  
  
"It's the Dark World alright." T.K. replied.   
  
Kari shivered. She never wanted to come back here, never. T.K. saw her shiver and he smiled   
softly. He knew she was afraid. He also knew she would never tell him that unless it was   
forced out of her. It was one of the things he loved most about her. She could stay so   
secretive, almost as much as he could be. His eyes stared into hers for a moment, the deep   
chocolate brown he loved so much. T.K. didn't know exactly why he loved Kari so much; he just   
did. It was everything about her.  
  
"T.K.?" Kari replied quietly.  
  
"What?" the blonde boy replied.  
  
"I'm glad I'm here with you." Kari said softly. The phrase was true. She loved T.K. He was   
her best friend. T.K. was so strong yet so gentle; so optimistic yet such a realist. He was   
handsome and strong; a shoulder to lean on. With dazzling blue eyes and silky blonde hair, he   
was any girls' dream guy. Kari wasn't sure why she loved T.K.; she just loved everything about   
him.   
  
T.K. smiled, "Well, let's go find somewhere to hide before any strange, demented Digimon   
decides to make you its' queen."   
  
Kari smiled, "Figures you wouldn't lose your sense of humor."  
  
"Of course not; it's the most charming thing about me."  
  
"Says you."   
  
T.K. looked hurt. "That hurt."  
  
Kari smiled softly, "Sorry."  
  
"Let's go." T.K. replied.  
  
Both began, at a pretty steady pace, to head into the forest surrounding the ocean.   
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
The other DigiDestined and the Digimon found a cave to stay in.  
  
"Anyone got any bright ideas?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, logically, we should go back to the real world, I have more capabilities of tracking   
them if they are in the DigiWorld. It's feasible, if Kari and T.K. can discover a DigiPort in   
the Dark World, if that's the location they are in, it would transport them to the real world.   
If I can't locate them, we will just have to remain in attendance and pass the time doing an   
activity." Izzy said.  
  
Tai blinked for a few seconds, and translated what Izzy said. "You're saying we should go  
back home and wait, and maybe play a game to kill time."  
  
"Exactly." Izzy said.  
  
Davis blinked, "How did you understand that?"  
  
Matt sighed, "It comes from hanging around Izzy since he was 10."  
  
Yolei, Cody, and Davis looked at each other and twitched.  
  
The group got up and headed for the nearest DigiPort.  
  
~~  
  
T.K. and Kari had stopped walking a half hour again, and stopped to rest. They had found a   
cave, well hidden from anyone to see from the ocean.   
  
"T.K., I'm scared." Kari whispered.  
  
T.K.'s head jerked up to face Kari. "It's okay Kari, I won't let anything happen to you,   
I promise."  
  
Kari smiled, "That's what I'm afraid off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you T.K., I don't know what I'd do without you," Kari said,   
and then realized she had almost told him that she loved him.  
  
T.K. searched Kari's face for the meaning of her statement, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Kari softly frowned; she had almost opened her mouth and said what she felt on the inside.   
Should she say it?   
  
"I just couldn't live without you either Kari," T.K. said softly.  
  
"You mean that?" Kari asked, her eyes burning bright with hope.  
  
"I never talk about my feelings and not mean it," T.K. replied, taking Kari (whom was   
sitting next to him), into his lap. Kari snuggled into his arms. She felt safe and sure.  
  
"I love you T.K.," Kari mumbled, snuggling as deep as she could into his arms.  
  
"I love you too Kari," T.K. replied.  
  
T.K. hadn't noticed when he first pulled her into his lap; it was just felt so right,   
so natural. Now T.K. was glad he had done it. He loved Kari, and Kari loved him.  
  
Kari was surprised when T.K.'s arms came around her waist, but she sunk into the warmth.   
T.K.'s arms were wonderfully strong and secure, he loved her and that's all that mattered   
to Kari.  
  
Just as they had gotten into the warmth of their love and the warmth of the embrace, when...  
  
~~  
  
"Checkmate, Izzy," Cody said.  
  
"Ugh! That's the sixth straight match you've beaten me!" Izzy said, ready to throw the   
chessboard out the window.  
  
"Look, that's all fine and dandy, really, BUT WHAT ABOUT T.K. AND KARI?!" Matt said   
(err, shouted?).  
  
"I informed you Matt, I can't locate them. Further, no one would be more adequate, within our   
team, to do it besides myself, of course." Izzy said, sighing.  
  
"Matt, just put faith into your brother," Yolei said, who was currently slaughtering Davis in   
Chinese checkers.  
  
"Matt, I'm sure that if any problem came along, T.K. can protect Kari. I mean, he's done   
it before." Sora said. Sora had been called in soon after the group of DigiDestined had come   
back.  
  
"I know, I know." Matt sighed.  
  
Tai had been silent all through the talk, now spoke. "We just have to trust our siblings.   
Right now, I say we play a game of Monopoly."  
  
Matt nodded, "Only if I'm the racecar!"  
  
"No, I'm the racecar!" Tai declared.  
  
Suddenly, a full-blown war started between the two on who would be the racecar.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It's good to see you kiddies again," Daemon said.   
  
T.K. sat up, and he made sure Kari got up before he did, and then protectively put Kari behind   
him.  
  
"Cute," Daemon replied with a snort.  
  
"What do you want?" T.K. asked.  
  
"It's not what I want, it's what you have, and I will get the Child of Light. Then again, I   
did not notice the Child of Hope was attached so closely with the Child of Light that he   
would get transported here also. I think it would be fitting to have both of you... as my  
slaves." Daemon replied.   
  
"Never!" Kari cried out.  
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you never say never?" Daemon asked.  
  
"Why are we so special?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Your souls are tied together, one can't live with out the other. You are friends, and now   
possibly lovers, and your crests are the most powerful. I'm sure you've heard tales from   
Azulongmon," Daemon said.  
  
T.K. and Kari stared at one another, surprised. They knew they loved each other, but their   
souls where that close, frightened and fascinated them.  
  
"Amusing. You two didn't even know you were soul mates. More fun for me then!" Daemon said.  
  
"Kari, on the count of three, I want you to run." T.K. whispered to Kari.  
  
"I'm not going without you!" Kari replied.  
  
"Remember when we where in Piedmon's castle? I'll be two steps behind you."  
  
Kari nodded, and then T.K. silently counted to three. When T.K. said three, both he Kari   
ran from the caves and darted into the woods.   
  
"I really do hate it when they run..." Daemon muttered and took off after T.K. and Kari.  
  
~~  
Meanwhile...  
  
Patamon and Gatomon sat on Izzy's bed, depressed. Their DigiDestined were stuck in the Dark   
World without them. They had failed their DigiDestined.  
  
"Cheer up you two," Upamon said, sitting next to Gatomon.   
  
"I just can't! Not when I don't know where T.K. is! I should be with him, not here sitting   
like a rag doll!" Patamon cried out.  
  
"I'm worried too Patamon, but we just can't do anything," Matt said.  
  
Patamon and Gatomon sighed, and abruptly disappeared. The remaining DigiDestined looked   
at each other, startled.  
  
"Let's just hope they're transported to the Dark World," Tai whispered quietly.  
  
~~  
  
T.K. and Kari had just hid behind a large tree when they heard a loud thump. T.K. told   
Kari to say put, and he would go see what the noise was. When T.K. returned, he carried   
Gatomon and Patamon was sitting on his hat.  
  
"Gatomon, how did you get here?" Kari asked, taking her Digimon companion from T.K.'s arms,   
her touching lingering for a moment of T.K.'s one arm.  
  
"Well, that's a good question. One minute we were sitting on Izzy's bed, and the next we where   
here." Gatomon replied.   
  
"What do we have here? Two DigiDestined and their little Digimon friends." Daemon said.  
  
"You've caused enough problems Daemon..." Gatomon hissed.  
  
"We're going to take you out!" Patamon said.  
  
"I'm shaking... I'm so scared!" Daemon replied.  
  
"You should be! Ready T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm always ready." T.K. replied, taking Kari's hand into his own.  
  
"Patamon DigiVolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon DigiVolve to... Angewomon!"  
  
"What? Two angels are going to defeat me? I hardly think so!" Daemon declared.  
  
Angemon attacked, followed closely by Angewomon.   
  
T.K. quickly tackled Kari out of the way as a blast of power came from Daemon.  
  
~~  
  
Matt and Tai quickly paced the length of Izzy's bedroom. Ken, who had been called soon after   
he was done at school, sat and watched the two worried brothers.  
  
"Guys, it's almost dusk! They've been gone for roughly four hours! Patamon and Gatomon have   
been there for nearly an hour now!" Tai said, throwing his hands in the air, but not missing   
a step in his pacing. Matt nodded, taking a drink of the water Izzy offered, but not missing   
a step of his pacing either.  
  
"Amazing," Ken whispered.  
  
Yolei, who was sitting next to Ken, turned to him, "What?"  
  
"It appears they are able to perform any deed without going astray by even a footstep,"   
Ken replied.   
  
"In English?" Davis asked.  
  
"They can do something else and still pace," Cody said, after a thoughtful minute of silence.  
  
"Oh." Davis replied.  
  
"We should call our parents. Izzy, do you think that your parents would mind if we all slept   
over?" Sora asked.  
  
Izzy looked thoughtful for a minute, and went to ask.  
  
He returned not a minute later.  
  
"It's okay," Izzy said, and handed the cordless phone to Sora.  
  
~~  
  
Neither Digimon, be if it good or evil, were winning. (An- *blinks* Yes, that sentence   
is as confusing to me as it is to you...)  
  
"What now T.K.?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, Angemon could DigiVolve," T.K. replied thoughtfully. (An- I will not turn this   
into "The Darkness of Revenge", I won't!)  
  
"Heavens' Charm!"   
  
"Hand of Fate!"   
  
T.K. and Kari watched as their Digimon gained some ground against Daemon.  
  
"We could try our D3s..." T.K. said out loud, working through the plan he was making.  
  
"Do you think they can work?" Kari asked. (An- *as a cheesy game show host* Let's get ready   
to play 'How Corny Moonfairy Can Get!')  
  
"Do you believe they will work?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well... Let's at least try it." T.K. replied.  
  
At the same time, a bright light from the D3s filled the air; one light gold, the other rose.   
The lights momentarily froze Daemon.  
  
"It's over Daemon." Angemon said.  
  
"Yes, you shall haunt our friends no longer," Angewomon agreed.  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Daemon frowned, "I will come again. Not today, not tomorrow, but I will be back!"   
  
Then he was gone.  
  
"He's gone Kari, he's gone." T.K. said.  
  
Kari grinned, "You're plan worked T.K.!"  
  
T.K. smiled back and picked Kari up in a hug, and then they kissed. The kissing DigiDestined   
paid no heed as their Digimon companions changed back to Patamon and Gatomon.   
  
"This is really cute and sweet, but we need to find a way out of here," Gatomon said.  
  
Kari and T.K. slowly broke apart and then frowned as they looked around.  
  
"We need to find a DigiPort," Kari said.  
  
"Well, last time we where here, there was one by the beach. Let's try there," Patamon   
suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," T.K. said.  
  
Gatomon nodded, and they headed towards the beach.  
  
~~  
  
The DigiDestined had all gotten their sleeping bags and things to wait out the return of   
T.K. and Kari. Both Matt and Tai had made excuses to their parents on why their younger   
sibling didn't come home to pick up supplies for the night.  
  
"What now?" asked DemiVeemon.  
  
Matt looked up, his blue eyes clouded over with worry, "We wait."  
  
"Is that all we can do?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so Yolei." Ken replied.  
  
"I don't trust T.P. in there with Kari! She should have someone stronger to protect her!"   
Davis said.  
  
Matt and Tai both turned to Davis, eyes blazing in anger. Sora and Izzy looked at each other.  
  
"Davis, cool it. T.K. and Kari have been best friends for five years. They survived   
everything fate and destiny threw at them. They survived their brothers' fighting, they   
survived many, many falls down large holes, they even survived Piedmon, and they were all   
alone and 8 years old! They made sure we stuck together. Do you know how they did that?" Sora   
asked.  
  
Davis shook his head no.  
  
"They stuck together. They depended on each other. They trusted each other. They knew one of   
them had to make it out alive. They are best friends, Davis, and destiny decided to make them   
the favorite target of evil Digimon. They know each other, and they've formed a bond so strong   
as friends that they can just understand each other without words. They protect each other,   
Davis, and like I said before, they have so much trust in one another." Sora said.  
  
Ken, Yolei, Cody, and Davis looked at the older kids in shock.  
  
"Is that true?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Completely." Matt said.  
  
"T.K. and Kari came from two different worlds. T.K. was young, immature, but mature from all   
he had to go through. His parents' divorce, he and his mother moving away, but no matter what  
fate threw at him, T.K. always looked at in the best of ways. So optimistic and hopeful.   
Kari was wise for her age, mature, but very sickly. They became friends since they were the   
youngest of the group, and they looked out for each other." Tai said, his eyes having a   
fondness that memories always gave the older DigiDestined.  
  
"Kari and T.A. are that close?" Davis asked.  
  
"It's T.K. and yes." Izzy replied, turning to the computer with a thoughtless glance.  
  
~~  
  
"I hope we find a DigiPort soon, I'm tired," Kari said.  
  
Both she and T.K. had been slowing down by each step they took. The nights without sleep and   
everything else had taken a toll on them. They were both to the point of exhaustion.  
  
"I know Kari, I know, but we need to keep looking for a DigiPort," T.K. said, his voice laced   
with fatigue.   
  
Gatomon watched Kari and T.K. for a moment, worry in her eyes, and then turned back to Patamon   
who was a few yards in front of the small group. "See anything Patamon?"  
  
"Yeah, a DigiPort!" Patamon cried out with glee.  
  
Kari and T.K. grinned at each other. Both moved a little faster until they came upon the   
DigiPort Patamon had spotted.  
  
"DigiPort open!" T.K. said.  
  
~~  
  
Izzy's eyes went wide as he pushed the chair he was sitting in away from the computer and into   
Matt and Tai.  
  
"Izzy, what gives?!" Matt said.  
  
Suddenly, the tired and worn-down figures of T.K. and Kari appeared with Patamon and Gatomon.  
  
"T.K.!" Matt said, and then ushered his brother over to Izzy's bed to sit down for a moment.   
  
"Kari, you okay?" Tai asked, sitting her next to T.K.  
  
Kari nodded, and subconsciously leaned in towards T.K. In response, T.K. wrapped his arms   
around her waist, and both laid back and fell asleep before either brother could ask a   
question.  
  
Davis took one look at the sleeping forms of Kari and T.K., and turned around in a dead faint.   
Cody caught him, and then dropped him to the floor. Yolei and Ken looked to Cody in surprise,   
and he only shrugged.   
  
"They look so cute and innocent," Sora said, smiling at the sleeping forms of T.K. and Kari,   
and ignoring everything else going on around her.  
  
Matt and Tai only grinned at each other as they thought of all the teasing they could give   
their younger sibling later.   
  
~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Please review or I don't write any more fics!  
  
Check out my new website: www.geocities.com/moonfairy_hime  
  
Peace, love, and the Moon!  
Moonfairy2000 


End file.
